Shape of my Heart
by Peppercat
Summary: Songfic, music by Sting, NOT BSB! ~ Is Draco in love with this mysterious girl? Who IS this girl? That, I'm leaving to your imagination...


Shape of my Heart By Sting  
  
Shape of my Heart By Me  
  
He couldn't sleep that night. His mind kept wandering to her. So he got up, walked as silent as a soul through the great mansion, to the very end of it, and started playing.  
  
"He deals the cards as a meditation And those he plays never suspect He doesn't play for the money he wins He doesn't play for the respect"  
  
For the past few nights, he had done the same. Playing the only song in the only instrument he knew. That song always reminded him of her; it was her song, and now, he could play it every night, with only her memory as a company; and the piano, of course.  
  
"He deals the cards to find the answer The sacred geometry of chance The hidden law of probable outcome The numbers lead a dance"  
  
"Damn! Why are you so good at this, Draco?" his cousin asked. Draco just smiled. He had won another game; could this mean he would win Her heart someday? Orion threw his cards to the table for Draco to deal. Draco chuckled and, a while later, he chuckled again when he beat his cousins once more. With every card he played, he wondered how Her lips tasted; with every card he took, he wondered how soft her skin would feel under his hands; with every victory, he wondered if it would be as easy to lay her down someday and spend the night, not with the piano, but with her.  
  
"I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier I know that the clubs are weapons of war I know that diamonds mean money for this art But that's not the shape of my heart"  
  
Draco was once more playing. The summer break had never seemed so long. Nights spend by the piano, whispering, more than singing, the same song he had sung all summer. The same song that had taken him so long to figure out how to play in the piano. Her song. Why did it remind him of her? He didn't know. He just played and played. Why did he never get tired of it? He didn't know that either. He had spent whole nights alone, only that music to make him company; just a few nights, but they had seemed endless.  
  
"He may play the jack of diamonds He may lay the queen of spades He may conceal a king in his hand While the memory of it fades"  
  
Draco Malfoy walked to his next class deep in his own thoughts. A new year had began, his last year at Hogwarts; classes, students, teachers were back. Friends, enemies, and the one face he had longed to see the whole summer. He knew he was going to be late, but he didn't mind. He stopped before the open door that led to the Transfigurations classroom, and saw her. Sitting right there, in front of him, her back to him. "If she turns around to look at me." he thought, but she didn't. Draco walked to his seat without even bothering to answer Professor McGonagall, who was scolding him for being late. He had lost; she hadn't turn to look at him even if the teacher was making a fuss about him, once more.  
  
"I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier I know that the clubs are weapons of war I know that diamonds mean money for this art But that's not the shape of my heart"  
  
Draco sped through the air that evening at Quidditch practice. He hadn't been thinking about Her lately, and he wasn't doing so at the moment; in a few, though, she would come back to his mind, and to his eyes as well. As Draco ducked to follow the Snitch, his eyes met the figure of the young woman, as nobody could call her or any other seventh grade a girl anymore, which had stolen his thoughts for so long during the summer. As he slowly sat up on his broom, she stopped laughing with her friends and looked up at him; their eyes met. "If she smiles at me." he thought, but he couldn't keep staring any longer. A Bludger hit him on the arm making him loose his balance and almost making him fall. "Malfoy!" yelled the Slytherin team's captain. Draco sat up again and looked down. Disappointedly, he saw her walking away. What had all that meant? Once more, he didn't know the answer, but he considered it as another sign telling him that winning a game of cards cannot predict victory in real life; even though he had been winning all summer.  
  
"And if I told you that I love you You'd maybe think that there's something wrong I'm not a man of too many faces The mask I wear is one"  
  
Draco smiled at her as she untied her hair before him. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek softly again and again. He moved down to her neck and breathed in her perfume. "Draco."she said, but he placed his fingers over her lips, and kissed them. He run his hands through her back as she took her arms around his neck and kissed him harder. Their lips never parting, they lay down on his bed and made the kiss last a bit longer. "I love you" she said as he pulled apart slowly and looked into her eyes. He smiled. They kissed once more, this time softly, and Draco was just taking his hand to her blouses' upper button when he felt a hand over his shoulder. "Mr. Malfoy" Draco looked up. "I'm sorry Professor Snape" he said as he took his quill back and Snape walked past him resuming his class. Draco had been daydreaming again. What was happening to him? He stared blankly at his piece of parchment for a moment and looked back over his shoulder. She was looking at him. Once more, their eyes met, and two things that hadn't happened so far. happened. She smiled at him. He blushed.  
  
"Those who speak know nothing And find out to their cost Like those who curse their luck in too many places And those who fear are lost"  
  
Like one of those endless summer nights, Draco found himself playing the same old song in the piano. This time, though, he was not in the loneliest room in the mansion, he was at school. He had found some luck of music classroom in Hogwarts, and some luck of piano in it. Remembering her smile, he had started playing, but, this time, he was not singing.  
  
"I know that the spades are the swords of a soldier"  
  
A voice sang from the door. Draco stopped playing immediately and turned around. His jaw fell.  
  
"I know that the clubs are weapons of war"  
  
She started walking towards him, still singing, and he resumed playing.  
  
"I know that diamonds mean money for this art"  
  
She sat next to him, looking at him play while she sang  
  
"But that's not the shape of my heart"  
  
She smiled, he smiled back. Both as true as any smiles can be.  
  
"That's not the shape of my heart."  
  
"Maybe cards ain't that wrong" he thought, chuckled and started playing again. 


End file.
